


Hot

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Notabluemaia, November 2009

So good, fast and messy and _At last!_ and _Nngghh, even better naked!_ in a cool, smooth slide on the heat of Sean's skin, and _Hot!_ Elijah thinks, then _Duh!_ and his mouth twists into a grin under Sean's, so Sean says, 'What?' but doesn't stop kissing, only slips them soft down Elijah's neck, cracking Elijah's 'Hot!' into bitty pieces, and Sean just laughs, breathy and smug, grazing a flickery tease all the way to Elijah's nipple that perks up real quick when Sean's tongue darts out, wet and sly and possessive, and he tells it, 'Nah, that'd be you.' 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
